Deseos de cosas imposibles
by NEKO RIZA MUSTANG
Summary: Mi nombre es Riza, teniente, mi dever es velar por la seguridad del Coronel Roy Mustang, el hombre del cual me he enamorado... Me callo porque es mas comodo engañarse, me callo por que a ganado la razon al corazon... Song fic RoyRiza se nota verdad


Hola a todos! Soy Neko Riza Mustang y aquí les presento este song fic de mi pareja favorita Roy- Riza que también es mi debut en la pagina espero les guste:

Serie: Fullmetal alchemist De Hiromu Arakawa (demasiado obvio ¿verdad?)

Canción: Deseos de cosas imposibles de La Oreja de Van Gogh

Deseos de cosas imposibles 

By

Neko Riza Mustang

"Yuganda zanzou wo keshisaritai no wa 

Jibun no genkai wo soko ni miru kara"

p

Mi nombre es Riza Hawkeye, mi rango: Teniente y mi dever es velar por los intereses y la seguridad del Coronel Roy Mustang. Pero a la vez es algo mas profundo que solo mi trabajo como militar, llevo tanto tiempo luchando a su lado que he podido conocer al verdadero Roy, al cual sigo ciegamente incluso hasta el fin del mundo, aquel del cual me he enamorado...

Igual que el mosquito más tonto de la manada,  
yo sigo tu luz aunque me lleve a morir,

Siempre he pensado que ese es un sentimiento prohibido para mi, yo misma me impuse esa penitencia, esas palabras nunca saldrían de mi boca, el jamás me escucharía decirlo, nunca debía saberlo. Por que es imposible que el sienta lo mismo , el no me necesita de esa manera, siempre tiene a su lado a alguna chica linda que le de una noche de placer, no debo perturbarlo con mis caprichos, debo ser un soporte para que el pueda alcanzar sus metas, debo ser fuerte y tragarme esas palabras. Estaré siempre a su lado, aunque me este muriendo en vida.

te sigo como les siguen los puntos finales,  
a todas las frases suicidas que buscan su fin.

Fue por todos estos pensamientos que después de mucho insistir, asepte la propocion de Havoc, es un buen amigo, lo conozco de mucho tiempo, y aun con el temor de lastimarlo decidi comenzar a salir con el, por que necesitaba a alguien a mi lado para poder enfrentar esta muerte en vida que es amar a ese hombre que no puedo sacar de mis pensamientos y mi corazon.

Igual que el poeta que decide trabajar en un banco,  
sería posible que yo en el peor de los casos,

Havoc asepto ser discreto, pero esas cosas no se pueden ocultar por siempre, asi cuando todos comenzaron a sospechar y preguntaron si eramos pareja Havoc intento dar evasivas, pero yo respondi que si; eso sorprendio a todos incluyendo al mismo Havoc . Pero después de todo yo acepte esta relacion y no quiero lastimarlo por eso hacia lo posible por hacerlo feliz, aunque fuera mintiendo hacerca de mis sentimientos.

le hiciera una llave de judo a mi pobre corazón,  
haciendo que firme llorando esta declaración:

La noticia no tardo en llegar a oidos del Coronel. Asi una tarde que quedamos solos en la oficina me pregunto si era verdad, me costo mas trabajo del que pensaba pero dije que si.

-¿Lo amas?

Eso fue demasiado, mas aun su penetrante mirada

-El es... una persona muy especial para mi

No pude decir mas

-Y veo. Siempre he pensado que Havoc es un buen chico

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y a mi se me escapo el alma. Creo que esperaba otras palabras salir de ellos, pero eso no era posible.

Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón.

Y aun así, esperaría eternamente escuchar esas palabras que tanto me hacen falta. Pero los días pasaron sin relevancia, me acostumbre a "vivir" así, o eso intentaba pensar, todo iba "bien" hasta este día, durante mi cita con Havoc; la farsa de siempre, me divertía con el platicando en un café cuando llego el Coronel y me pidió que habláramos, no hice mas que agachar la cabeza.

Pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,  
en silencio te querré tan sólo a ti.

-Por favor necesito decirte algo-me pareció escuchar un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-Saldré por un momento- me sorprendió la reacción de Havoc y mas aun su comprensiva sonrisa

-Hawkeye... – tomo asiento frente a mi- te ves muy bien con ese vestido- se notaba nervioso- yo se que estas saliendo con Havoc, al principio pensé que debería alegrarme por ustedes pero no puedo, me duele verte con otro, sin importar quien por que desde hace mucho tiempo yo...

Igual que el mendigo cree que el cine es un escaparate,  
igual que una flor resignada decora un despacho elegante,

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Eso era imposible, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido.

-Yo te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, se que he sido un idiota al no decírtelo antes, pero siempre temí que no me correspondieras y que te alejaras de mi, por eso me había conformado con nuestra relación de trabajo, pero ahora que te veo con el no puedo callarme mas ¿aceptarías darme una oportunidad, Riza?

prometo llamarle amor mío al primero que no me haga daño  
y reír será un lujo que olvide cuando te haya olvidado.

No pude responder. ¿Como era posible esto? Se suponía que nunca pasaría, no estaba lista para esto. Por eso ni siquiera pude verlo a los ojos, solo agache mas mi cabeza mientras trababa de ordenar mis pensamientos y antes de poder hacerlo el hablo de nuevo...

-Entiendo, disculpa por haberte molestado con esto, solo quería que lo supieras

Alce mi vista solo para ver su forzada sonrisa un segundo antes de que saliera apresuradamente del local, me levante, pero no pude caminar, quise hablarle pero no pude, esto nunca debía pasar y sin embargo siempre lo espere...

Pero igual que se espera como esperan en la Plaza de Mayo,  
procuro encender en secreto una vela no sea que por si acaso,

-Deberías ir con el- Havoc me saco de mi shock

-Jean yo... – nunca debí involucrarlo en esto

-No te preocupes por mi, siempre lo he sabido... solo quería que me dieras una oportunidad, pero perdí ante el mejor- siempre tiene una sonrisa tan sincera que envidio

-Lo siento

-Ya no importa, el siempre ha sido como un padre para mi, por eso no quiero verlo sufrir, ve con el.

-Gracias Havoc

un golpe de suerte algún día quiera que te vuelva a ver,  
reduciendo estas palabras a un trozo de papel.

Después de todo eso, he llegado a este punto, me encuentro corriendo bajo una repentina lluvia tratando de alcanzarlo, no me lleva mucha ventaja, veo su espalda a la distancia, pero me cuesta correr con tacones, quiero gritar su nombre pero me falta aliento, por fin lo veo detenerse un momento, eso me da nuevas fuerzas, pero solo fue unos segundos, de nuevo comienza a caminar, espera por favor...

Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.  
Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,

-Coronel- no me escucha, mi voz es débil y se pierde con el sonido de la lluvia, no puedo mas, me detengo, comienzo a pensar que tal vez sea mejor así, pero vuelvo a escuchar su triste voz en mi mente y las palabras de Havoc "no quiero verlo sufrir" y yo quiero hacerlo feliz

pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,

-Roy Mustang!- no se de donde saque fuerzas para gritar pero por fin me escucho, se detuvo y volteo sorprendido ahora camina hacia mi, se detuvo a un par de metros de mi sin decir nada, me fáltale aliento, lo único que alcanzo a hacer es verlo a los ojos, esos que amo tanto y que aunque me diga que es agua de lluvia se que estuvieron llorando, lo siento nunca quise lastimarte, pero sigo sin poder decir nada...

en silencio te querré tan sólo...

-Hawkeye ¿ocurrió algo? Intenta ser frió mientras desvía su mirada.

Me callo porque es más cómodo engañarse.

-Roy yo... - ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decirlo? Que vergüenza ahora me mira otra ves, me mira llorar de impotencia al querer demostrar mis sentimientos

Me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón,

-Acaso tu... – siento su cálida mano en mi mejilla, mientras una tierna sonrisa se marca en sus labios, acepto su caricia tratando de dar respuesta a sus preguntas, por que aunque no pueda decirlo, debo hacerlo saber, por eso ahora me lanzo a sus brazos, para estrecharlo con todas mis fuerzas, quiero que sepa que quiero estar junto a el por siempre.

pero pase lo que pase,  
y aunque otro me acompañe,

-Gracias Riza- su cálida voz y sus fuertes brazos me abrigan para después entregarnos a un dulce beso

en silencio te querré,

-Roy yo...

-Yo también te amo Riza

en silencio te amaré,

Y así aunque no lo pueda decir el lo sabe

en silencio pensaré tan solo en tí.

"TE AMO ROY"

OMAKE:

(jajajajaja me siento toda una mangaka)

ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU! Por leer díganme: ¿les gusto? Espero que si, la verdad siempre he pensado que esta canción expresa muy bien los sentimientos de Riza, y me gusta mucho el grupo, por eso llevo mucho tiempo con esta idea pero apenas logre plasmarla como deseaba hace una par de días así en lugar de irme a dormir me puse a escribir, bendita inspiración nocturna y cuando termine eran las 3:48 de la madrugada, llevaba como cuatro oras escuchando la oreja de van gogh Xp, pero valio la pena, aunque creo que quedo un poco cursi kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa díganme si quedo bien ese tipo de dudas me atormentan y es que aunque esto termina aquí (a según) sus comentarios (positivos de preferencia) me motivarían a publicar algo nuevo, tengo algunos proyectos en mente así que:

ONEGAI SHIMASU! Dejen review D (apenas y se hablar mi propio idioma y me empeño en hablar japonés ja xp )

HASTA LA PROXIMA!

ATT. Neko Riza Mustang (eso ya lo sabian ¿verdad? n.n u)


End file.
